


Fallen

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9349898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: Simon had been returning to Magnus’ loft when it happened. The sun was going to be up soon and he was starting to get hungry, because of this, he hadn’t been paying much attention to what was happening around him until something fell out of the sky and crashed down on the cement in front of him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt asking: Jace/Simon: Shadowhunters are more than half angel, wings and all, and Jace quite literally falls for Simon.

Simon had been returning to Magnus’ loft when it happened. The sun was going to be up soon and he was starting to get hungry, because of this, he hadn’t been paying much attention to what was happening around him until something fell out of the sky and crashed down on the cement in front of him. 

He stood there in shock for a moment before he saw a pair of white wings, covered in muck and demon blood, unfurling from around a body. Simon rushed over to see Jace. The shadowhunter was unconscious and he could see multiple cuts on him. He looked up at the sky but couldn’t see anymore shadowhunters, but he could sense the encroaching demons. 

“Damn it, Jace,” Simon growled and carefully picked him up bridal style, the shadowhunter’s massive wings still dragging against the ground. He glanced around, thankful there had been no mundanes around and he took off. Jace’s weight made it harder for his speed to kick in and he barely made it back to Magnus’ before the sun began to rise. 

He crashed through the loft doors, yelling for Magnus’ help. The warlock grumpily made his way out of his room, rubbing at his eyes and cursing Simon for waking him up. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Jace on the couch. “What happened?”

Simon shrugged. “I was on my way back and he fell out of the sky. I didn’t know what to do so I brought him here! Is he going to be okay?”

Magnus was already leaning over him, magic crackling from his fingertips. “You got him here in time. His wings have been damaged, but I think I can save them. I’ll need your help, Simon.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Jace groaned and blinked his eyes open. His body ached, and so did his wings. Slowly, he tried to sit up but a hand on his chest stopped him. He turned to see Simon sitting on the edge of a vary lavish bed. “Magnus said you need to rest.”

The shadowhunter looked around the room and then down at his bandage body. “What happened?” He croaked out.

“You fell out of the sky,” Simon replied, moving his hand away and brushing down a pair of stray feathers from Jace’s wings. Jace sucked in a breath and Simon immediately pulled his hand away. “I’m sorry. Did that hurt?”

Jace shook his head and turned away from the vampire, pulling one of his wings over his body. The stretch made him hiss out in pain. “Where’s Magnus?”

“Out getting more supplies.”

“And Alec?”

“At the institute,” Simon answered. “You’ve been out for a few days and Magnus made him go home. I told him I would look over you.”

Jace let out a laugh and closed his eyes. “I’m sure that he loved that.”

“Are you hungry? I can order some take out or something? I’m sure you need to eat.”

Jace nodde. “Please.”

“Okay. I’ll be right back.”

When Simon left, Jace reached out towards the nightstand where his phone was to see several missed calls and text messages. The last one being from Isabelle, telling him that he was an idiot for going on the mission alone. He sighed and dialed Alec’s number, needing to hear his brother’s voice.

Alec sounded relieved when he picked up the phone. “By the angel, Jace, you scared the hell out of me.”

“Sorry.”

“How are you feeling?”

“Like I’ve been run over by a bulldozer,” Jace replied, attempting to stretch his wings again and groaning at the pain.

“Don’t move your wings too much,” Alec said. “Magnus said that you were bit and the fall didn’t help much, one of them is broken.”

“Of course it is.”

“Is Simon still there?”

“Yeah, he’s ordering something for me to eat,” Jace replied. “Does your boyfriend not keep food here or something?”

Alec laughed. “He generally just uses his magic. The only time we have food is when I bring something to cook for dinner.”

“Well, aren’t you sweet.”

The two fell into silence and Jace could hear Alec sighing over the phone. “You really scared me, Jace. It was lucky Simon was there when you fell. I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you.”

“I’m not going anywhere, Alec. I promise you that.”

“You better not. Listen, I have to go but I’ll be there later tonight. Rest up, Jace and don’t do anything reckless.”

“Okay, mom.”

Alec laughed. “Bye, Jace.”

“Bye, Alec.”

After twenty more minutes, Simon came in with a take out bag. “Magnus said you should go easy on the food so I got you some soup.” He set the bag down and helped Jace sit up, his hands brushing against Jace’s wings again. Jace closed his eyes and froze. “I’m sorry,” Simon said. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Jace said, looking away from Simon. “Shadowhunter wings are very sensitive. Normally, only those close to us are allowed to touch them.”

“Oh..” Simon pulled back and stood there, awkwardly staring around the room. “I uh-I should go feed too. I uh-If you need anything, just holler.” 

He started to walk away and Jace stopped him. “Simon?” The vampire turned around and Jace felt a slight blush creep up. “I would like some company, if you want to stay.”

A small smile creeped up on Simon’s face and the vampire nodded. “Okay. I’ll be right back.”


End file.
